buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Nanai Shishya
Hi guys! This is the profile for my own character in my Buddyfight Fanfic! Name: Nanai Shishya Nickname: Nanai, Nai Age: 14 Birthday: June 12 Occupation: Buddyfighter, student at Hojima Buddyfight Academy, Lead Singer in a duo Personality: loves music, buddyfighting, and hanging out with friends. Nanai is the best friend anyne could ever have and does't let her apparent fame get the better of her. She'll always turn down a gig to hang out with a friend, or a group of friends, or if she has too much homework. She is kind, childish/childlike, compasionate and selfless. She is a strong person, but if you hit her the right way, she'll shatter. She hates letting go and hates saying goodbye, and she tends to cling a little to the past, like her dead mother and the father she never knew. Appearance: Nanai has tanned brown skin, brown thick wavy/curled hair with purple and pink streaks. She has big vibrant purple eyes and a smile is almost always on her face. She has a relatively long and tall build instead of being stalky and short, and she is often mistaken for someone of older age at first sight like 15 or 16 because of this and the fact that she has the build of a slightly girl person as well. (meaning, she's a bit curvier, get me?) Attire: Nanai loves the colors purple and pink, there her top 2 colors, so she, of coarse, wears it. She wears a black u-neck tank top with a crop top with a large neck hole, the sleeves resting on her biceps, reaching her wrists. It had a purple stripe across it with a white star over her heart with a few more smaller white stars in it's trail of purple. She wears black calf-length leggings and a knee-length black skirt. She wears black low-cut white-laced sneaks and short white socks inside. A pink cloth headband holds most of her hair back, bangs out. Buddy: Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette World: Ancient World Deck: Dragon Emperors and such from Ancient world and many music-related cards Deck Name: Music of Ancients Signature Cards: Weaponisable (spell, custom, generic), Sonic Tsunami!! (Impact, custom, Generic/Ancient) Core Gadget: Pink, purple and white electric guitar that actually plays. Luminize Chant: "Let's here them talk! Let's hear them sing! Luminize! Come on, Music of Ancients, let's do this thing!" *rap* Buddy Skill: purple harpy wings and a super-sonic siren voice should she need it. Bio: Nanai and Vion go WAY back, all the way back to Nanai's 3rd birthday, and oddly enough, they seem to age at the same rate though Vion is a dragon and they tend to age slower. Vion only used his human form when the Buddy Laws allowed him to have one, and after that, they're friendship only grew from a little girl with a dragon best friend to a young lady with a half dragon duet partner. She and Vion now live in a condominuim in Japan, study at Hojima Buddyfight Academy, and earn money to support themselves by doing gigs at concerts to sing covers and remixes or being the DJ for parties. The two of them seem to have a romantic air around them, as Vion is always such a sweetheart to Nanai and Nanai is always so playful, jumping on his back and asking him to cary her (yes, she does that), and they always celebrate with a bone-crushing hug. But they are merely best friends (for now! Onhonhonhonhonhon~! >:)) So, this is Nanai Shishya, my character and one of the main in my story. I have to go now, hope you liked her profile! Category:Blog posts